Vehement Tranquility
by terra hotaru
Summary: The Moon and the Sun, entities that were crucial parts of human’s life. No humans knew about their secret life and certainly, no one knew about the twisted love life of the Moon and the Sun that was going to be told. For kurosora1984. AkuRoku.


Let's see how I can put AkuRoku and a cow together. =3

**Dedication: **This is dedicated for **kurosora1984** because she's awesome. :D I love her!! –shifty eyes… big fan- Whee~ okay. Hope you enjoy!

**Special Thanks: **To **mei lynn 64 **for the idea of the cow… which I've never even thought of in the first place and of course, to my Axel, **Jayrin Paige**. –molest- and then to **blusky07** who reminded me that it is the year of the COW!!! Or Ox? Whichever...Dude, I forgot! D: and I celebrated Lunar New Year… also… **cookies-n'-milk-yo**, I hope everything's going well! And to **Dancing Flurry** for the support. XD I have so many people to thank and if I go on…this list would become longer than the fic.

**Warning: **This fic defies the law of physics in more ways than one! Don't sue me. :D I did do some research though… and it's kinda crack-ish.

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the plot. I have no intention whatsoever to ridicule or offend anybody and this is a _fan**fiction.**_

Enjoy!

The Moon and the Sun, entities that were crucial parts of human's life. No humans knew about their secret life and certainly, no one knew about the twisted love life of the Moon and the Sun that was going to be told. For kurosora1984. AkuRoku.

**Vehement Tranquility**

**Chapter 1**

**Bizarre Calamity**

Something strange was happening… yes, certainly. Every resident in that lived in the northern part of the world agreed to that statement. There was no one that would try to state a different opinion on that. A weird, peculiar, and bizarre phenomenon was occurring to the world. Some even considered moving to another part of the planet because of this certain abnormal episode, but they would change their minds later after the news broadcasted that something really _strange_ was happening all over the globe—the important word here is _strange _and _all over_, thus meaning that it was not only the northern part that was effected.

The humans were certainly baffled and irked by the statements that their leader and the scientists provided to calm them down. No one was calm in that state. No one… except maybe… the non-humans…some certain entities that was awkwardly the cause of the terror and the panic for the humans.

The humans wanted more definite explanation at the sudden change of weather in the world, not some excuse like the Global Warming, then placing the blame on them because they didn't preserve the world that God had gracefully bestowed upon them. They didn't need any more sin placed on them when they were about to face their doom and meet God. It would only make things… complicated. Hell was apparently not the first place that the humans wanted to visit when they were dead.

Humans were equipped with intelligently formed brain and they immediately knew that what was currently happening to their environment and world were not merely just some global warming or caused by their failure of preserving the forests. Even if it was so, they wouldn't admit it, placing blame was certainly the logical thing to do for them in that state. However, this was a special case.

This began over a week ago. It was supposed to be snowing in Canada and it was supposed to be cold, but not snowing, over in California, San Francisco. It was winter after all and it made any sense possible for it to be icy cold. However, that one particular Monday, there was suddenly a drastic change in the weather.

The first symptom was seen in Canada, and then it spread across the world. It was early morning and snowing as usual. Lovely day. Children could be seen running around the snow-covered park, forming snowballs, and started off with their battles which would eventually led to screams and cries. Parents were sitting around, chatting, trying to warm themselves. It was still cold no matter how many layers of clothes they were wearing. According to the weather forecast, it was going to snow that day, causing the snow to rise up to three foot high. However, even if it was going to snow, no children, mothers, or fathers could resist the temptation of going out of the house to enjoy the sunlight even for just a while. It was heart-warming and all of them wished that the sun wouldn't go away.

As the sayings said… _Be careful of what you wished for…_

What they wished for came true… The sun never went away… The night never took over. This went on for two days. The sun was blazing madly in Canada and the other parts of the world were covered in darkness, the moon shining dimly over them. Two days of scorching winter days in Canada and two days of gloomy darkness in the other side of the world. The snow melted almost instantly because of the fierce heat of the sun that was much too intense. The whole area of Canada almost boiled over. Luckily though, before the situation caused any other severe injuries besides blisters, the sun set immediately and night took over and… over in San Francisco, in the Golden Gate Park, tourists saw a huge milky brown colored cow with an enormous bell on his neck on the sky, moo-ing madly and then disappeared into nothingness. That was not a hoax, because there were tourists with camcorders who managed to catch the cow's appearance on tape.

The phenomenon was enough to drive the humans into a huge uproar and terror of approaching doom. Churches were then filled with people confessing their sins, hoping that God would accept them in Heaven. There was nothing strange going on after that, except that the sun seemed to be increasing in temperature as time went by and that the moon suddenly became dimmer and colder. It was blazing hot at day and icy cold at night. There was no more sightseeing of a cow though…

Some firm believers believed that it was a reminder from God that the year of Ox was approaching, that they shouldn't forget to celebrate the Lunar New Year, the year 4706 in Chinese calendar. But then… why a milky cow? Apparently, the intelligent minds of the humans were still not enough to figure everything out.

--

Let us rewind a bit to acquire some knowledge regarding the impending doom of the phenomenon in the human world.

Things were going well as usual that one day. The stars were shining and it was full moon. The moon watched over the humans, making sure that they provided enough light for them even though he knew that without him, the humans would still be living the same life with all their technologies and electricity. He? Yes, he was the guardian of the Moon. He was the one who was appointed by God to control the moon phase and to let people know—especially the Chinese—that the time had come for the moon to change phase and it was time to pray. It would also inform the scientists regarding the high tide or some other.

Who was he? His name was Roxas. He was merely a small boy with beautiful golden locks, mesmerizing, shining, and enticing. His mood changed according to the moon phase. He would be cheerful and sensitive whenever the moon was full. When the moon disappeared from the sky, he would be depressed and gloomy. Half moon meant that he was in his rational and normal emotional state. That was all easy enough. However, when it was crescent, Roxas was in his most dangerous and murderous mood, having the lust of killing anything and everything that came before him. He was irked easily and his lust to kill was as sharp as the edge of the crescent moon.

Thus, when it was time for the crescent moon, all entities that live in the so-called Heaven, was informed not to get close to the Moon, or rather, to Roxas. The time in-between the four mentioned state of his mentality, Roxas was commonly normal and really kind. He would help everybody out whenever people came to him, especially when it was full moon. He became extremely giddy and happy.

Awkwardly, the Moon had a best friend, which was the Sun. Ah, the mighty glory of the Sun that was always successful in incinerating every being that came close to him. As was with the Moon, the Sun also had its guardian. His name was Axel. Axel had flaming red hair and his temperament was one that no one should ever joke about. He was very short-tempered and almost…passionate. Even though the heat of the Sun was capable of burning and melting everything off, Axel was experienced enough to control the Sun, thusly, its heat. The same applied with Roxas. Roxas was able to control the frostiness of the Moon, so that beings nearby wouldn't get frozen off instantly.

Therefore, it made perfect sense that the Moon and the Sun were best friends. The two boys had been guarding the Moon and the Sun for almost a thousand years, substituting the past retired sentinels. They never got bored of their jobs, mainly because there was always fun to look forward to whenever Axel and Roxas were involved.

And of course, the two couldn't meet frequently because of their jobs. When the Sun was shining with its full glory in the south part of the Earth, the Moon was way on the other side, separated a hundred and eighty degrees from each other. They did see each other once a month though, when the Moon was full, orbiting around the earth and fully shone by the Sun.

Roxas always had the company of the stars whenever he was without Axel.

"Roxas, are you okay?" asked one of the little shining stars worriedly, popping out of nowhere in front of the guardian of the Moon who was currently resting his chin on the surface of the cold Moon.

"Hey, tiny, I'm okay," Roxas smiled. His smile widened when the star pouted of being called tiny.

"It's full moon. Shouldn't you be happy?" another star asked with a cute high-pitched tone, playing ropes with another star friend of hers.

Roxas only smiled. He should be, yes. It was strange that he felt like he was not in the mood though. He chuckled when his mind wondered into somewhere else. "The lunar new year is coming," he whispered, almost sighing. "Let's play!" he grinned then, suddenly grabbing one of the stars and squeezing as if it was a rubber ducky.

All stars yelped when they saw that their friend was suffocating under Roxas' grasp and went into their hiding, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Roxas only smiled mischievously, letting the star that he was holding go. "Sorry about that," he said gently.

The star's face turned pale. After swallowing hardly, it vanished out of Roxas' sight.

"It's not half moon today, huh? I wonder why I have the desire to murder…" he laughed, floating back to the moon and resting his body on it, closing his eyes. No doubt stranger things were going to occur. He found out soon that he couldn't sleep at all, especially when he could see Axel from where he was resting.

--

The Sun shone brightly the next day—much too bright for a cold winter day. The Ice Queen immediately filed a complaint to the God regarding the abnormal activity of the Sun, not happy that Axel wasn't keeping his heat down for her to have a nice, peaceful, and icy cold winter day. The Ice Queen loved the chill and frost after all.

Thus, after God had received the complaint from the Ice Queen, the guardian of the Sun, Axel, was summoned to the high court to face the mighty ruler of Heaven. Axel didn't go to face God. He was much too disturbed to even care about some compliments that a woman filed. To say it accurately, he was annoyed. It had been _months_ since he had met Roxas. Sure, he had _seen _him last night. But, what was the point of catching Moon's guardian sight without being able to _touch_ and _talk_?

He wanted to meet the Moon; he wanted to tease Roxas and see that pout on the blond's face. There was so much he wanted to do with his best friend, but unfortunately for him, God didn't grant him his day off request. Thus, he resorted to do all sort of nasty things to the other Gods in order to be given at least a day off. God didn't succumb to his request though which annoyed him even more, causing the Sun to heat up drastically.

God's excuse? It was summer in Australia. He couldn't have his day off in that busy time. Australia needed the Sun's heat so that the summer was normal. In addition, there was the whole thing about the upcoming Lunar New Year which further oiled Axel's ambition of wanting to have a day off to spend his time with his friend. He knew that the Lunar New Year would only mean one thing… a new animal… yes… a new animal… disturbing—very very disturbing.

The Australians were the ones that had to suffer through Axel's passionate burn. The temperature had been increasing drastically over the past few days and scientists had been holding research to observe the Sun's behavior, looking at the hotspots and whatnot. One noon, the temperature suddenly jumped from 60 degrees Fahrenheit to 104 Fahrenheit within a matter of minutes.

Axel wasn't going to merely stay quiet about it. No, certainly not. He would do any means possible in order to get what he wanted.

--

Roxas giggled happily while watching some humans kissing in the park. He floated around the darkness of the night. The stars had all disappeared, fearing that Roxas would do harm to them. The Moon's guardian was bored to an extreme degree. He tossed around on the moon, twisted and shifting, lying on his front and back, lifting his legs and arms, exercising, but he was still bored to tears.

He tried his very best to ignore the sight of his best friend that was so close yet so far away from him. He wondered slightly about when they would meet and had some fun again. He grinned when he was reminded of the memories of them two. He really hoped that it would be soon. In fact, he had been hearing a lot of awful remarks about the Sun's Guardian from the other God's. He had been hearing about the uncontrollable heat and increasing temperature of the Sun. He slightly wondered what irked Axel so much that Axel didn't keep the Sun's temperature in bay. He knew Axel and he certainly knew that Axel was stubborn and hot-headed, but not without any apparent reasons. He had the urge of wanting to leave the moon and just go directly to the sun to ask the redhead. That wouldn't be a bad idea.

He smiled, standing up from where he was lying, walking over the moon and the dark space of the universe, staring into the blindingly bright sun without hurting his eyes.

--

Axel released yet another sigh as he leaned his head to the Sun. He felt like he wanted to melt the whole universe by increasing the heat and just make the God suffer. He rolled his eyes, hating the almighty entity that was controlling his life. He wanted to meet Roxas so bad that he couldn't control himself anymore.

He finally stood up, growling silently. He had to go meet Roxas or he would go insane. To hell with what people think. To hell if the humans were all freaked out that the moon and the sun showed up at the same time in the part of the world that was currently rotating and facing them. It would be a fun image though, he snickered at the thought. It would completely strike the human's theories down in just a matter of seconds—about how the moon should be orbiting about the Earth and how the Sun was still, in the middle with the planets orbiting about it. It _should_ be so, as the God had commanded. One of the jobs of the Guardians was to keep the Sun and the Moon in place and to keep any catastrophes from happening. Thus, in order for Roxas and Axel to meet and talk face to face, they would need to acquire a permission from God to let them off their duty temporarily.

The thing was…Axel had something to tell Roxas—something really important. He had waited for nine hundred years for the right time to impart his message. He wanted to wait some more, but the waiting was driving him insane. He was never patient to begin with and having been able to wait for nine hundred years without destroying the universe was a miracle. He somehow found out that there would never be a _right_ time and that it was a waste of time to wait even longer. It was a 'do' or 'don't' situation.

--

Roxas stopped in the middle of his way to the Sun, noticing that the Moon had also budged a little out of its orbit, following him slowly like a magnet. He was beginning to hesitate as he noticed that the moon was drawing even closer to him. However, a soft smile immediately graced his face when he saw Axel approaching him from afar. It seemed that he and Axel were thinking about the same thing.

Roxas shook his head softly. "Why are you here?" he asked, smirking playfully. As soon as the Sun's Guardian approached him, he could feel the raise in temperature, but he was able to normalize it.

"Well, why are you way out here, Moon Guardian?" Axel grinned, teasing.

"I lost my way," Roxas answered smoothly.

"Oh, and you _somehow_ can't find the moon's orbit line which is only a few steps behind you," the redhead nodded, mock understanding.

The blond blushed slightly. "Then what are you doing here?" he countered.

Axel rolled his eyes, as if saying _'Duh_, _isn't it obvious?'_ Roxas titled his head to the side, couldn't quite catch what the redhead was trying to say. "I'm here to see…" Axel raised his hand, making a motion as if he was about to hit the lithe blond. Roxas shut his eyes almost immediately and covered his head using both of his hands, bending down slightly, preparing himself from the pain that was about to be inflicted upon him. He raised his head and opened his cerulean eyes little by little when nothing happened. Instead, he felt Axel's warm hands touching his on his head gently—almost too gentle. Axel's face had softened considerably. "You," he breathed out the last word.

Roxas blinked several times, strangely enjoying the feeling of Axel's hand on his. He tilted his head to the side curiously, wondering what Axel was talking about. How long had it been since they touched like that? It felt odd for his heart to be beating like that. The only excuse that he had was that the full moon was messing around with his emotions again. "Wha…?" he opened his mouth to speak out his question, but he stopped, holding himself from doing anything stupid in front of his best friend.

"Roxas, I've been meaning to tell you something…" the redhead started, completely ignoring and cutting off what Roxas was about to ask.

"Yes?"

Axel took Roxas' hand in his, not letting go. It felt so…wrong for both of them to _be_ in that atmosphere. What was happening there? None of the guardians had any idea. They stared silently at one another, blue meeting green, never losing contact. They breathed together in a rhythm in the endless sea of darkness called the universe that was filled with planets, meteoroids, stars, and other objects that shaped the cosmos.

"_RELEASE YOUR HANDS FROM ONE ANOTHER AND CEASE YOUR __**INAPPROPRIATE **__ACTIVITY IMMEDIATELY!"_ A voice echoed suddenly out of nowhere.

Both boys jumped away from each other, as if hypnotized, obeying the voice's commands. "What the…" Axel growled, looking around, trying to find the source of the voice.

Roxas blinked a few more times before realizing that he knew what was going on. "New…animal?" he breathed, almost whispering in terror.

Axel cringed, narrowing his eyes in disgust. "You've got to be kidding me. It's months away from the Chinese New Year!" he almost shouted in rage. The huge chunk of burning orange-red ball that stood in the middle of the cosmos burst violently in flames and the temperature on the side of the human world that it was facing jumped up horrifyingly.

Roxas shook his head worriedly. "Axel, you're going to kill the humans," he stated boldly.

"I can't stand another animal! Last time it was a rat and now what?!" Axel shouted, frustrated.

"Ummm, I believe it should be… the year of Ox?" Roxas tried to recall what God had informed him months ago about the appearance of the new holy creature.

There was suddenly a loud moo-ing echoing out of nowhere. Then, several minutes later, low and behold, before Axel and Roxas, a huge milky-cow with white brown skin and a huge bell necklace on its neck, materialize. Roxas yelped and Axel was alerted. "Holy… _cow!" _Axel shouted reflexively, not even controlling his own speech.

"_INDEED, I AM THE HOLY COW THAT WILL STAY AND WATCH THE EARTH, SUN, AND MOON UNTIL THE LUNAR NEW YEAR HAS PASSED." _ The milky-cow stated. Its black, but gleaming eyes were staring firmly at the Guardians of the Sun and the Moon.

"_Wha…"_ Axel's jaw dropped instantly, watching in disbelieve.

Roxas smiled awkwardly.

It was not a first time for both of them to have some creatures suddenly showing up in front of them when the Lunar New Year was approaching. The year before was a Sacred Rat, the year before that was the Virtuous Boar, then the Faithful Dog, the Pious Rooster, the Sublime Monkey, the Saintly Ram, the Divine Horse, the Blessed Snake, and the list went on. Roxas remembered exactly that there were twelve blessed creatures, but he couldn't quite recall the rest and… the Holy Cow was and is Axel's biggest horror.

--

Okay… this just spurs up. I was planning on writing a long one-shot… but hey, this turns out to be an epilogue. XD ah well, I decided to break it into chapters. Alright, you can shoot me now…but before that, tell me what you think? Thanks!


End file.
